Amnesia:Personifications
by Kimmichi2000
Summary: My first story. Includes my OC, Pewdie and friends. Most of them are based off of some pics by ChibiGuardianAngel on DeviantArt. No flames/trolls. Following my OC. Readers decide what happens each chapter via reviews or PMs. I'll choose the review I like the most. May be blood/violence. Nothing above a T-rating please. 1st chapter not beta-read. Details inside.
1. Beginings

I look around _Where am I? Where's Stephano? And the others? _I asked myself. I looked at my silver hands as I remembered

**-AWSOME FLASHBACK SEQUNCE X3-**

_A silver european looking girl and a golden French-Egyptian boy are running from a boy wearing a Bro hoodie. Near-by a guy in a beret is holding the Bro-guy back and telling the girl that he'll be right behind them. A couple minutes later, The trio enter a room occupied by only a boy with pig ears. They close the door and barracade it with a dresser. "There. We should be safe for the night." The girl said._

_**-Le Awsome Time Skip-**_

_The occupants of the room are sleeping, unaware of what is about to happen ^CRASH^ The door burst open, flinging the dresser onto the pig-eared boy. The cloud of dust, caused by the door being burst open, settles revealing two people, the Bro-guy and a brown-haired boy with a short ponytail and sunglasses. "Bro. Seperate 'em." Ponytail boy says as he smirks. Bro, which is his name apperently, Grins crazily and runs into the room, waking up the occupants, other than the pig-eared boy, who was woken when the dresser smacked into him. The girl ran out, with Bro following her. "Don't worry guys! I'll find a way to ditch Bro and I'll find you guys again!' She shouted._

**-END AWSOME FLASHBACK SEQUENCE-**

_Now I remember. I was chased by Bro and I got lost, thanks to Barrel changing all the signs around and moving stuff around._ I thought. _Now let's see...Okay basic memories. My name is Joesphene, my brother is Stephano, me and my brother were statues, my other friends are Piggeh and Mr. Chair, we were looking for both a way out and our other friend Pewdie. The people we are running from are Bro and Barrel._ I grimmace at the thought of Barrel. _Son of a B**** and his ability to manipulate statues._ I walk out of the room, being careful not to run into Bro or Barrel._ Oh god. I don't know where I am. Please let me run into Stephano or Mr. Chair. Even Piggeh at this point would be a blessing._ I sit down in a darkish hallway and start to cry. I go to sleep, with somethings on my mind._ How long have we been stuck in this H*ll hole? I can't remember anything earlier from Pewdie finding me in that cellar...only the feeling of a betrayal and fear._

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Update

**A/N: Ok, Here's the deal. Anyone who's reading this, if you have an idea for the next chapter/s please PM me or review it. I will do anyone's POV if they're on this list This is how the story is going to continue. Also, this is just a story for people to read until I finish writing/typing my other stories. Yes I do have other stories planed. That's it. Please review. The button's right there. Oh and here are the characters and descriptions**

**Stephano: Golden French-Egyptian boy**

**Josephene: Silver European girl**

**Piggeh: Boy with pig ears**

**Mr. Chair: European Guy with beret**

**Barrel: Brown-haired guy with sunglasses**

**Bro: Boy in Bro hoodie**

**Poofer( The Bro that poofs in and out scaring the s*it out of everyone) Boy in Bro hoodie with white fluff around the edged**

**That's all. I own noone but my OC and the design for Poofer X3 Check out ChibiGuardianAngel on DeviantArt for the pics of Stephano, Barrel, Bro, Mr. Chair snd Piggeh.**

**Please review what you want to happen next. PEACE!**


	3. Reunion

**Yay! Chapter 2. Not Three. Get it right Fanfiction. Anyway, thanks to Laurland ( who is a good friend of mine) has given me a suggestion. Thanks girl! On with the story!**

I wake up and stand. _Damn this hallway is dark. I wonder if there's a lantern nearby?_ I walk down the almost pitchblack hall. Halfway down I hear a squeak of floorboards from behind me. Turning around I ask "Stephano? Hello?" I stop when I see Barrel. "Shit." I start to run down the hall, taking a lot of turns to try and lose him.

**-Time Skip sequnce(Like a Bawss)X3-**

I turn down yet another hall, Barrel still hot on my trail, when I catch a glimpse of Pewdie. " Pewdie!" I run faster to reach him. " Joesphene! We have to run!" he says, gesturing wildly at something behind him. " Can't go this way either." I finish, Pointing at Barrel behind me. We look around and see a smaller hallaway branching off. _This had better work._ We run down the hallway, Pewdie running ahead, when he bumps into someone. Stephano to be exact. "Stephano! Are you ok?" we ask him. " Other than being chased, then yes i'm fine." We relise that we're cornered. _Fu*king sh*t._

**-Insert troll face- Yes I did just leave it off there. Please leave a review. If not:-Awsome glimpse into the future if you don't review- Me: RELEASE THE KRAKEN!**

**You: Shiiiii- **

**Kracken-Omnoms on you-**

**So review! And Bye for nao!**


	4. Vases and Sanity

**A/N: Sup! I'm back! And no, I'm not going to troll you. I'm feeling nicer today. This is totally winged. I'm making it up as I go.**

"Oh come on!" I shout. " I am going to KILL Barrel." I grab a vase from a table nearby and prepare to throw it. After quite a while of waiting, I say " I think we lost them." "Good." Stephano and Pewdie say in unison.

" Stephano... what happened after I left?" I ask, completly confused. "Well..." Stephano starts to rub the back of his neck, " To be honest, I don't know. I woke up in a hallway and I wandered around for a bit. Bro started chasing me and I ran. Then I saw you two and you know the rest." I nod then I relize something. " We should find to regroup and figure out what happend."

As we walk down a dim hallway, it seems to sway _Oh no. I forgot. My sanity's low._ My vision starts to blur._ Shi-_ The last thing I here before I black out is someone shouting my name.

**A/N: Okay, I lied.** **But I did say that I was making it up as I go. Sucks to be you. Bye for nao!**


End file.
